The Battle of the Avatar
The Battle of the Avatar is the forty-third battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains; the eighteenth and final battle of Season 3. It features the airbender Avatar, Aang, against three other "benders" of the elements: Squirtle for water, Gaara for earth, and Natsu Dragneel for fire. It was published March 6, 2017. Cast Brian Walters as Aang Timothy DeLaGhetto as Squirtle (voice) MC Jin as Gaara KRNFX as Natsu Dragneel Lyrics 'Aang:' I have finally returned; the last airbender has become the next Avatar Now I have to learn from the best so I can put an end to this war I shall travel great lengths, meet masters with great strengths Have them teach me their great ways, beat them and make waves I must stop the Fire Nation; I can’t stand them, like cabbage But the world still needs me, I’ll make their power vanish So I must learn to bend water first, this should go swimmingly My first opponent to master is -- oh you gotta be kidding me 'Squirtle:' Squirt-Squirtle! Just like your live-action movie, I'll be putting you to shame! When I put on my sunglasses, man, you just know I'll be throwing shade! Literally spitting cool flow, I'll one-hit K.O you with the coldest of Hydro Pumps. The leader of the Squirtle Squad is taking down a poor orphaned monk. I'm fighting against fires, while you couldn't even kill Fire Lord Ozai! You're just a cartoon Gandhi whose show is entire bore, oh my! I'm sure that you’re too scared to flow against me in this fight, When I leave your bad fanbase broken in half like it was the Great Divide! 'Aang:' A wild reptile appeared? This guy actually expects himself to do well? If you think you’re coming in first, I’ll hit you with your own blue shell How about you leave me to the ice breakers? That verse barely made a splash! You should join the Fire Nation; both of you are good at leaving Ash If you wanna go to war, turtle, I suggest that you hit the gym ‘Cause when you go against me, it’s either sink or swim I’ll discard you for a pack of better cards; you’re getting traded Cheer up, you won’t hear it coming when I leave you like "Foe Squirtle fainted!" 'Gaara:' As the former host of Shukaku, expect me to shoot Tailed Beast Bombs on the mic. Been through it all; loneliness, death, watching Korra, I know what true Pain is like. Your head arrow reflects how I look at you, you're hardly a genin to the Kazekage, Since you enjoy ripping off anime so much, feel free to take note of what I say. I'll unleash a Suna tsunami on a pseudo Shonen, that will certainly kill Because you're not the first person I've crushed that looked terminally ill Ask any of my victims, you don't want to battle me when I bring my sand along Gaara just tarnished this Avatard far worse than M. Night Shyamalan 'Aang:' You’ll be the first person I’ve beat that looks like a raccoon I’ll end your berth prematurely. Sorry, was that too soon? If the pain is too much, try a cactus or two I hear the stuff’s the quenchiest, Gaara Sabaku That sand of yours looks pretty useful to stop some fast attacks But that has to get scratchy when it gets stuck up in your crack (Hahaha!) You’re not that scary. I’ve seen way worse from Toph And nice eyebrows. Did you get your mom to tear them off? 'Natsu Dragneel:' You established peace, you’ve made several impacts But that’ll E.N.D when the one man Fire Nation attacks An Eclipse couldn’t weaken my paci-fists hitting your face I’ve seen a stronger Avatar as a cripple in outer space I’m the third Dragon God you’ll awe from intimidation My guild has more power than all four of the nations Igneel taught me history repeats itself, say your prayer Because I’ll finish the job as the Last Airbender Slayer 'Aang:' Natsu fast there, you gotta watch out for yourself I’ve been messing up firebenders since I was twelve And I shouldn’t comment, but you should’ve waited for the comet Cause when I ignite my flames, not even Ozai can stop it Getting motion sick? Wow, it’s a marvel you’re a Mage How are you so Happy with all the evil your brother waged? Don’t drag this one out. Neel and show your piety Because within me lives the spirit of an infinite deity! With the infinite wisdom brought by the Avatar State I possess power that lays lords and conquerors to waste Your destiny was sealed when you gambled your life Now you and the others must pay the ultimate price Trivia *This is the first battle in the form of a gauntlet; in which a single party battles several others. **As such, this battle contains the most individual rappers representing themselves, as opposed to a team. *This battle was originally very different, as it was planned that Aang would instead battle John Egbert and Percy Jackson to represent the air and waterbenders, respectively. Both already had verses written, by WonderPikachu12 as well as Drakan95 and Iamthelegion, respectively. *This battle features a character written by two separate writers, as Aang was split by TKandMit and Avatar XIII. *This battle features the most writers, at five. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Season 3 Category:The Battle of the Avatar Category:TKandMit Category:Avatar XIII Category:WonderPikachu12 Category:Mystical Trixter Category:MetalFire Category:Gauntlet battle Category:Finales